


Strained

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Smut [14]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (They love each other okay), (briefly... then a VERY happy Arthur), Anal Sex, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Happiest Ending there is, M/M, Magic Reveal, Sex Magic, Smut, Top Arthur, hurt Arthur, seriously not even worth mentioning, the tiniest bit of Angst in between the fluff and the smut, this is the smuttiest smut I have written in quite some time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur wonders why Merlin looks like he's always holding back while they... well, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuestioningKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestioningKate/gifts).



> Okay, biggest I love you a friend can say to a friend, for my lovely Kate! Happy Birthday (again) you beautiful human specimen.
> 
> Have some fun with this ;)

"Why do you always look so… strained when we…" Arthur let the question hover in the air. The end of it clear by their situation. They were both still sleepy from their last orgasm, their features lit by the soft yellow candle light in the dark, moonless night. He's slowly stroking his fingers over Merlin's features, smoothing out ever line worry has left on them. "It's the only time I can truly be myself, the only time I have a break from being the crown prince, the only time I can really enjoy myself and you look like you're carrying a whole army's armor." Merlin shrugged. He knew exactly what Arthur meant but he couldn't really tell him that he was trying to keep his magic inside him. Arthur leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, moving on to his cheekbone and down to his earlobe. 

"Come on, Merlin. Tell me." He whispered, kissing the spot behind Merlin's ear. It made everything inside him tingle, his magic rushing up to follow Arthur's kisses. Merlin let out a soft sound as Arthur started sucking on his neck. He pulled away suddenly, looking into Merlin's eyes. "Tell me." Merlin just stared back at him, trying to get Arthur back on track, back to suck his skin like that. Arthur groaned in frustration and rolled Merlin onto his back, his hands on either side of the magician's head, leaning close to him.

"Merlin!" He hissed. Merlin swallowed hard, moving his hands up to tangle in his lover's golden hair. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked, hooking one of his legs over Arthur's thigh. 

"Of course I trust you, Merlin. You know that." He said. Merlin licked his lips. 

"Good, I need to remember every time I've warned you from danger, every time I've saved you or at least helped you. I really need you to remember that because I trust you. I need to trust you right now." Merlin said. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I have magic." He said, his voice smaller than ever before. He felt Arthur retreat a little and opened his eyes. He was staring down at him, his face a mask of confusion. 

"What?" He asked. Merlin nibbled at his lip. He let go of Arthur's hair, forming a ball with his hands, moving his lips to the opening. His eyes flashed golden and he opened his hands, watching the tiny blue butterfly emerge and fly up to Arthur's face. The prince pushed away from him, scrambling off the bed. Merlin felt tears rise in his throat as he sat up, looking at the entirely shocked Arthur.   
"You hid that from me… all these years? All this time… when I told you that I loved you- you just lied to me?" Arthur asked. 

"I love you, Arthur. That is the truest thing I have ever done. I didn't tell you about this… about my magic, but you know me, I still am the same Merlin, the one you make fun of, the one you love. I never hid my personality." Merlin explained. "My magic serves only you. All of it, always." Arthur clenched his jaw. "Please, Arthur. You said you trusted me." 

"I do… or I did." Arthur frowned. "Merlin, I have always been told that all magic is evil." Merlin swallowed. 

"I know. Because your father trusted someone he shouldn't have and he lost someone he loved… but not all magic is evil. There is good in magic… healing powers, cleaning, fixing. Magic isn't destruction, it can be pure and good. Would you call me evil? In all those years you've known me?" Arthur shook his head. 

"You wouldn't hurt a fly." Arthur said. "You don't even like hunting. Merlin, I don't understand this… how could you possibly have magic? Gaius said you have to learn it and you were born after the purge." Merlin held out his hand and Arthur reluctantly moved back onto the bed, taking it. 

"Don't be afraid." Merlin mumbled and placed Arthur's hand on his heart, letting all his magic flow freely, letting go of the tight grip he always had on it. Arthur gasped as he felt the warmth dance up his arm, Merlin's powers recognizing the man they were made for and reaching out to touch his heart just as much as Merlin's. 

"I am magic. I was born with it." Merlin said and reached up to tangle his hand with Arthur's. "All my life I searched for a purpose… why I would be chosen to carry such power. And then I came here and stumbled over the best man that would ever sit on the throne of Camelot… underneath several thousand layers of royal prat." Merlin said and smiled at Arthur. "It is my destiny to protect you, Arthur Pendragon, to advise you and to do everything in my power to help you bring peace to these lands, to help you build a kingdom unmatched in glory and wealth. I was born to save you… to love you… that you love me back is more than I ever hoped for." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Arthur asked. "Why now?" 

"First of all because it's the truth… then because I control my magic. Every second of every day… it always reaches out, jumps when you're in any kind of danger, rages when someone upsets you. I have to control it so your father doesn't kill me before you can live up to your destiny. But it's hard, harder when my emotions grow stronger… say for example the one man my magic craves to touch the most is currently fucking me senseless, it's the hardest thing I've ever done to keep my magic in check when you make me come." Merlin said. "So I look a bit… strained, yes." Arthur nodded.

"Don't." He said before kissing Merlin again, pushing him back down on the bed. "Let go, Merlin. Just lay back and let everything happen." Arthur mumbled. Merlin nodded letting out a long breath as he let his powers flow freely. They followed Arthur's lips where they moved slowly down Merlin's body, sucking and kissing. It heated up Merlin's skin, leaving a delicious flush. 

"Merlin." Arthur moaned as he noticed the change. Merlin moaned loudly when Arthur bit his hipbone. The slim man bucked his hips up, a wave of magic pushing through the room, making Arthur groan against Merlin's skin as it went through him. 

Merlin was close to losing his mind before Arthur even started licking at his hole, that was still wide open, though not quite enough for Arthur to just thrust back in. Merlin hadn't expected this to be that much better with his magic flowing and feeling Arthur. But everything the blond did to Merlin he felt double on his actual skin and deep in his stomach where his magic was stirring and purring happily, reaching out for Arthur and bursting out of Merlin when the prince surprised him with little nips to his rim.

"Arthur!" Merlin called as he could barely hold it together. Arthur groaned but straightened up, kneeling between Merlin's obscenely wide spread thighs. He grabbed onto Merlin's hips and pulled him close to line up his cock, thrusting all the way in. Merlin let out a shout as the air around him began to stir, his magic oozing out of every pore, every cell. His eyes were glowing bright gold, his hands a vice grip on the fur beneath them. Arthur started moving, thrusting and moaning, moving Merlin's hips to shove him harder on his cock. 

"Fuck, Merlin, so good." Arthur groaned as his lover seemed to glow with pleasure. Quite literally glow as it turned out. Merlin's skin was lighting up the room, competing with the candles. His magic seeped into Arthur through every point of their bodies that was connected, curling low in his belly, making him gasp with every new thrust, every inch that came into contact with Merlin. 

"Arthur!" Merlin gasped as the prince angled his thrusts, hitting that sweet spot. It made Merlin's magic go wild, ripple the air and reach out to every last inch of the room, filling it completely. It also spread through Arthur, touching him everywhere. They both cried out as they felt so incredibly close to each other, so incredibly close. Merlin grabbed Arthur's neck and kissed him forcefully, tongues tangling, making their connection through Merlin's magic even stronger for a moment before Merlin screamed Arthur's name as he came. Arthur falling over the edge with him as his magic seemed to explode through the room, warm and tingling, leaving a feeling of satisfaction. 

"Fuck." Arthur groaned and fell on top of Merlin, his whole body pliant and loose. Merlin nodded and pressed a kiss to his neck. 

"Yeah." He answered. "I didn't expect it to be this good." Arthur chuckled and rolled onto his side. 

"I love you, Merlin. All of you." He said. Merlin smiled at him and stretched to kiss him sweetly. 

"I love you too, Arthur." He answered. "With all that I have."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this!!
> 
> (Please take a moment to leave kudos or even comment. Highly appreciated and none will go unread! I love y'all!)


End file.
